The Right Man
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: SUMMARY: It's one of those song inspired stories yet not my normal type of story? Why I don't know? But it's all about Marguerite and Roxton's on going conflict, their relationship… The song used is my favorite song, it's by "Christina Aguleria"...


**TITLE: THE RIGHT MAN**

SUMMARY: It's one of those song inspired stories yet not my normal type of story? Why I don't know? But it's all about Marguerite and Roxton's on going conflict, their relationship… The song used is my favorite song, it's by "Christina Aguleria", on her new album "Back to Basics" and called "The Right Man".

**DISCLAMER: I do not own the song lyrics, tear,… tear,… tear,… , or the characters, double-tear,… tear,… tear,… , but I totally own the story line!!!! Yay me! **

** So many years have gone by.**

**Always strong, tried not to cry.**

**Never felt like I needed any man,**

**To comfort me life…**

**"John! Please?" she desperately begged him, as she ran from him, "I don't want to talk about it! Please? Just leave it at that!?"**

**"John latched a meaty hand onto her small, yet muscular bicep and stopped her. "Marguerite?" he looked at her with a pleading expression, "Please? Trust me? I lo…"**

**She cut him off by putting her four fingers over his mouth, "Roxton, please? Don't say it?" she let her hand drop back to her side.**

**"Even if it's true?"**

**"Please John? I'm not in the mood to have this conversation."**

**"You never are…" he then released her arm and slunk away, sadly and greatly disappointed.**

**"He just doesn't get it," Marguerite thought to herself as she trudged through the jungle, "I never needed anyone, certainly not a man, to comfort and protect me. Why doesn't he understand that?"**

** But I'm all made up today,**

**A veil upon my face.**

**But no father stands beside me,**

**To give this bride away. **

**"John?!" what in the hell was she doing?! Maybe I'll just leave before he realizes…**

**"Yes?" she was too late… he looked and spoke so hopeful, but his arms were still crossed. She could tell he was still upset with her.**

**"I'm ready to talk." She sighed.**

**"Finally" he uncrossed his arms.**

** Well I'm standing in the chapel,**

**Wearing my white dress.**

**I have waited for this moment,**

**With tears of happiness. **

**"John, I've been hurt so many times, so many ways, it's just hard for me to trust people… even you."**

**"Marguerite? What, if anything, can I do to make you believe that you can trust me?"**

**"Give me time? Don't say that 'L' word, at least not yet? And please, please, please! If I say either; 'I don't want to talk about it', 'not right now', 'I'm not in the mood', or 'Don't say it'? Don't take offense to it! Just try again later. And that does not mean five minutes later."**

** Here I leave behind my past,**

**By taking a chance.**

**I finally found the right man.**

**Thoughts racing fast through my mind, **

**"All right, but…"**

**"But, what?"**

**"You have to answer this question if you're going to ask me to put this much effort, and detail into our…'relationship'."**

**"All right, one question, free of the 'fore mentioned 'rules'."**

** As I'm gazing down the aisle,**

**That my future will mend the memories,**

**Torn between father and child.**

**My emotions overload. **

**"Do you… either return my feelings or have in any way, shape, or form, have 'feelings' towards me?" He looked into her gray, silver eyes.**

**"John… " she started after a long period of thought.**

** 'Cause there is no hand to hold,**

**There's no shoulder here to lean on.**

**I'm walking all on my own,**

**Here I go… **

**"Do you think I'd be having this conversation with you if I didn't?" she smiled as she brushed the palm of her hand over his arms bulging muscles. She loved how muscular he was.**

** Now I'm standing at Four Corners,**

**To have and to hold.**

**Now my love you stand beside me, **

**To walk life's winding road. **

**It had been two weeks since Lord Roxton and Marguerite had, had their "talk". Now they where walking down a well-worn path to the in-land sea.**

**"John"**

**"Yes, Marguerite?"**

**"We're far enough from the tree house, now talk about whatever you want to talk about!"**

"**Patience Marguerite? Not until we're on the beach."**

** And I owe it all to you,**

**For taking that chance.**

**You've shown me there's a right man**

'**Cause I never knew a right man… **

**An hour had passed and finally they unloaded there packs and tent kit onto the make-shift beach.**

**"We should be safe here."**

**"Safe from what? Raptors and T-Rex tend to stay away from the salt water?"**

**"From the high-tide."**

**"Oh. I knew that. Now, more importantly, spill!"**

**"Hmm, spill what?" he laughed.**

**"John bloody, lord Roxton! You know damn well what I'm talking about! Ugh! You are the most pig headed, stubborn, infuriating man, on this planet!"**

**"Shh-shh-shh, marguerite. I was only joking!"**

**"Well?" she sputtered out impatiently.**

**"I wanted to ask you something? Something, … life altering?"**

** Well I'm standing in the chapel,**

**Ready to confess.**

**That I've waited for this moment,**

**With tears of happiness… **

**"And what…exactly …is…that lord john…Roxton?" she spoke curiously, yet lacing it with a hint of seduction and sensuality…as she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

** Now I leave behind my past, **

**By taking a chance.**

**Now I'm standing at Four Corners,**

**To have and to hold… **

**"Will you marry me?" he winced as he waited for her answer, that wasn't coming all to quickly.**

**Finally she managed to squeak out a small, "what!?"**

** Now my love you stand beside me, **

**To walk life's winding road.**

**And I owe it all to you,**

**For taking that chance… **

**And then to his surprise, it was followed by a meek and even smaller, "Yes."**

**He picked her up and swung her around in his arms. When he finally released her she was smiling, but he realized tears filled her beautiful eyes.**

**"Marguerite?" he started concerned, "What's wrong?" fearing the worst.**

**"Nothing, I'm just lucky enough to find 'the right man'." She smiled.**

** And one day my little girl, **

**Will reach out her hand…**

**She'll know I found,**

**The right man. **


End file.
